


Homecoming

by knifekitten



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifekitten/pseuds/knifekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Welcome to the after party ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were never a party person; the thumping music was starting to give you a headache. You were only here because of (bff/n). Being inseparable since childhood, you watched as he evolved from the timid boy with a lisp to a party animal. He hung out with the 'popular' crowd more, leaving you outside his social bubble, looking in with bewilderment. Tonight was a homecoming party for the football team, it started as a small get together until word spread throughout the school. Your (e/c) eyes you surveyed the room; there were all kinds of people here, hipsters, preps, stoners, goths...

"Wait, wuh?"

Speaking of goths, there was some guy with crazy contacts staring daggers at you. Or not, you couldn't tell since they were totally black. No differentiation between pupil, iris, or sclera. He had shaggy blond hair falling into his face and was wearing the typical all black get up. He licked his lips at you and winked.

You've had enough and decided to find (bff/ n) and tell him you were leaving. Speed-walking through the crowded living room, you followed hoots and hollers to the kitchen and found him doing jello shots off some bimbo.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Your goth friend's freaking me out."

"Whaaht? NOOoo shtaay a whilee (yyy/nnn)", he slurred.

"Nope, I'm good and you're super wasted dude."

"Whoo'ree you tahlkn' bout?"

"Some guy with all black contacts."

"Whhuu . .?" o_O

He was incomprehensible at this point, you uttered a goodnight and bolted out the back door. The bitter autumn weather was getting to you beneath your (f/c) dress. You decided to cut through the parking lot of a nearby laundromat. Walking through the rundown lot, you trip on loose gravel.

"Shit! Owowow!"

You sit cradling your scraped up knee when you hear footsteps approaching. Whipping your head around sends (h/c) strands flying around your head.

Great, it's the creeper from earlier.

He has a sinister smile on his face that widens as he approaches. On closer inspection, his eyes have dark red glowing pupils. This scares the hell out of you.

"W-what the fuck?" you stutter, scrambling backwards before awkwardly breaking into a jog towards a well-lit street. Momentary relief turns to shock as you feel an iron grip on your forearm.

How the did he catch up so quick?


	2. Homecoming Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for it now little Reader-chan ~

He snickers and pulls you by the hair into some bushes, you go to scream but he grabs your face and growls:

"Scream and you DIE."

His deep voice sends shivers down your spine as he begins groping your chest through your clothes. He yanks down the top of your dress and bites at your breasts, twisting and pulling at the nipples. You squirm under him and try to disassociate yourself from this ordeal. A ripping noise brings you back to reality as he lifts your pelvis to his face.

"Nno- Aahhh . . ."

His tongue swirls around you clit making your legs shake with pleasure. You roll your hips and bite your lip to the point of drawing blood to stifle your moans. He gazes from between your thighs and penetrates you with his tongue, licking far beyond the normal reach.

"Mmmm, you taste so damn good", he breathes

You feel like you're going to explode. He replaces his tongue with two fingers and sucks your clit between his lips. You stifle a scream as you gush onto his face; he wipes his face with a sleeve and straddles you.

"Okay kitten, you got yours. It's my turn now!"

With that, he thrusts his member into your mouth. It throbs as you lap at the tip, then he grabs your hair and ruts your face. You've never done this before, so you suck as hard as you can.

"Unnf, Oooh that's it, suck it you dirty slut."

His strokes become erratic as his abdomen tightens. You feel a string of precum on your tongue. Suddenly, he bottoms out in your throat and groans loudly. Hot, viscous liquid flows down your throat. You cough as some oozes around his softening rod.

"Good girl", he coos while zipping up his fly. He kisses at you, leaving you there dirt covered with cum dribbling from your mouth.


End file.
